Velvet
Velvet is the second mistress encountered in Overlord. When the player meets Velvet, her sister, Rose is present and the player must then choose which sister they wish to have as their mistress. Canonically, the Third Overlord kept Rose as his mistress. Or maybe not. There are two things within Overlord II that hint otherwise; towards the end of Overlord II, there is a reminiscent "Demon Statue" in gold plating. When the Fourth Overlord first visits the Wasteland, the ruins of the Dark Tower appears to have a Greater Fang Top, which is an upgrade you can purchase should you have Velvet as your mistress. This suggests that Rose is the aunt and Velvet is the true mother, not the other way around, as the demon statue was only obtainable via having Velvet as your mistress. History Overlord Velvet was formerly the fiancée of Sir William the Black, but after his affair with the Succubus Queen cancelled their "Royal Wedding" and death at the hands of the Third Overlord cancelled his life. Velvet then became a potential mistress for the Third Overlord. However canonically Rose remained as mistress(revealed during Overlord II). Family Velvet is the daughter of the Wizard and sister to Rose thus also making Velvet the Aunt to the Fourth Overlord. Dark Tower Upgrades Velvet's tower upgrades differ from Rose's. : Total gold spend for Velvet's upgrades is 31500. Sisters-bedroom.jpg|Comparing Velvet's and Rose's bedroom. Sisters-extra-room.jpg|Comparing the "recreational room". Sisters-hallway.jpg|Comparing the hallway in the Private Quarters. Sisters-throneroom.jpg|Comparing the Throne Room decoration. Green Minion Equipment.jpg|Green Minion Equipment Upgrade. Demon Statue Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art and 3d Model of Demon Statue. Velvet Hallway.PNG|Hallway Tower Upgrade. Velvet Torture Room.png|Torture Room Tower Upgrade. Velvet Throne Room.png|Throne Room Tower Upgrade. Quotations :* "Darling! We're going to have such fun!" :* "You, me, a few helpless prisoners. It's going to be so romantic!" — Velvet, after becoming mistress. :* "Those heroes, yuck, they couldn't put an Evil outfit together if their lives depended on it!" :* "Oh Sire, you know I've always had a thing for bad boys." :* "Ewww, my sister's been here, oh well... Do you have any disinfectant?" — Visiting the bedroom. :* "You're definitely getting the right look, Lord. Evil is the new black!" :* "Big and Evil, I love it! Corruption looks good on you." :* "I think your Pixies need some kind of visual motif, something eye-catching. Any black lace around here?" :* "There's always time to do a bit of shopping, Master. Even Evil needs time off." :* "Darling shouldn't you be off finding me shiny things?" — Overlord in Throne Room for too long. :* "I'm getting bored just watching you, get out there and do some Evil, darling!" :* "I don't like that Jewel... kill her and bring me her shiny things!" — Velvet on Jewel. :* "That is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen, and I've seen Gnarl!" "Oh thank you, Mistress!" — Velvet comments on slugs in the Golden Hills, Gnarl is unphased. :* "Get that gold back darling Lord, and buy me some pretty things!" — Velvet about the gold hidden in the Glitering Mine. :* "Beer, fight... beer, fight, Dwarves just have no class, Master. Make those cloddish oafs eat their own beards!" :* "And they'll be all over my things with their drunken paws!" — The Overlord retrieves the dwarven Beer Kettle for the minions. :* "That's what's producing those things? I can't look! Hit it, hit it until it stops! Yuck!" — Velvet hates slugs and the Mother Slug from the Arcanium Mine. :* "You'll be sorry. She'll nag you to death!" ----- When the Overlord dumps Velvet for Rose. : : See also :* Rose :* The Wizard :* Overlad's Family Tree Category:Characters Category:Overlord Category:Overlord: Raising Hell